warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 7
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 6 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 8}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 7. Kapitel aus dem Buch Geheimnis des Waldes. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Rußpfote *Braunschweif *Wolkenjunge *Unbekanntes DonnerClan-Junges (möglicherweise Aschenjunges oder Rauchjunges) *Dunkelstreif Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerkralle *Gelbzahn *Blaustern *Prinzessin *Buntgesicht *Grauteich Sonstige Orte *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager ***Kinderstube **Sandkuhle *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Maus Heilmittel und Gifte *Wacholder *Ginster *Erlenrinde *Todesbeeren *Nachtschatten Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Husten *Bauchschmerzen *Beinbruch *Wunden *Zahnschmerzen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe:Zweibeiner, Gesetz der Krieger, DonnerClan, FlussClan *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge, Schwanzlänge, Mauslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Heiler, Junges, Ältester, Anführer, Mentor, Königin Wissenswertes *Seite 90: Im Original stoßen Feuerherz und Rußpfote nur fast zusammen, wodurch Feuerherz sich auf seine Hinterbeine fallen lässt. In der deutschen Version dieses Abschnitts sieht es durch die nur teils richtige Übersetzung deshalb nun so aus, als wäre Rußpfote als männlich beschrieben worden (vgl. Seite 78 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 92: Das Wort weh vom Satz "Das tut weh!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 80 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 94: Das Wort gesagt vom Satz "Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 81 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 94: Der Satzanfang "Ich ... (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 81 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 94: Der Satz "I should know." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 82 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 95: Der Satzrest "(...) to the blinded tom." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 83 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 96: "Feuerherz zögerte, doch Rußpfote meinte:" - eigentlich müsste es heißen "Als Feuerherz zögerte, meinte Rußpfote:", da Feuerherz' Zögern erst der Anlass dafür ist, dass Rußpfote etwas sagt (vgl. Seite 83 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 97: Der Satz "Fireheart made a noncommittal noise in his throat." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz ließ ein unverbindliches Geräusch in seiner Kehle ertönen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz machte ein zweifelndes Gesicht." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 84 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 97: Das Wort mein vom Satz "Wenn er mein Schüler wäre, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 84 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 97: Der Satz "Cinderpaw gave Fireheart a teasing look." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Rußpfote warf Feuerherz einen neckenden Blick zu.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Rußpfote sah ihn herausfordernd an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 84 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 97: Der Satz "They look tasty." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sie sehen lecker aus.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Die sehen gut aus." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 85 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 97: "Er öffnete weit das Maul, um sich eine Handvoll zu genehmigen." - Katzen haben keine Hände und kennen diesen Begriff auch nicht. Stattdessen hätte hier "Mundvoll" oder "Maulvoll" stehen müssen. *Seite 97: Der Satzrest "To Fireheart's amazement (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 85 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 98: Der Satzrest "Fireheart bounded over, ancious that Cloudkit might hur the injured Cinderpaw, but as he reached them (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 85 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 98: Der Satz "Fireheart had never heard her sound so fierce." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 85 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 98: Das Wort niemals vom Satz "(...) - hörst du mich: niemals - (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 86 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen en:Forest of Secrets/Chapter 7 Kategorie:Verweise